Germany
There are four network operators in Germany: *Deutsche Telekom (formerly known as T-Mobile), *Vodafone, *e-plus (their shops are often called Base) *O2. GSM up to EDGE speed is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, so many North American phones wont work. 3G is on 2100 Mhz like most of Europe. LTE has been started only recently (except on E-Plus) on 800 Mhz in the countryside and 1800 Mhz in the cities and is only available for a surcharge. Generally coverage is quite good. Almost the entire area is covered by 2G. 3G/UMTS up to HSDPA+ speed is available mainly in the populated areas with some blank patches in the countryside. According to tests, Deutsche Telekom has still the best 2G/3G coverage, followed by Vodafone and E-Plus/O2 which are still sufficient, if you stick mainly to the cities. All the below mentioned companies are resellers or MNVOs of one of the four network operators. The most convenient way to purchase a SIM card for a tourist is to go to one of the big discount supermarkets: *Aldi has AldiTalk = MEDION Mobile on E-Plus network, *Lidl has Lidl Mobil = Fonic on O2 network. *Penny has Penny Mobil on Deutsche Telekom network, *Edeka has EDEKA mobil on Vodafone network if you look for a specific network. In the supermarket you have to ask for a SIM card at the checkout/ cash register because they are not on display. Discounter markets sell their "own brand" only, In contrast the cash&carry chain "real" has many of the offers mentioned below on display at checkout. Officially, all SIM cards need to be registered to be activated. This is enforced differently. Registration can be made online or by phone. If foreign addresses are not accepted, use your accomodation address instead as your personal data will not be verified. Registration on O2 providers may take some hours to be processed, the other operators are faster with it or wont ask for it at all. Fyve Fyve is using the Vodafone network which is quite good in terms of coverage and speed. 'Maximum Transfer Speed' *depends on data package: **Surf-Flatrate L and XL - up to HSDPA (7,2Mbit/s), **Surf-Flatrate M - up to UMTS (384Kbit/s) 'Data Feature Packs' All packages do automatically renew if sufficient balance on account. The flatrates can be cancelled or changed every month online. *Surf-Flatrate M: 150 MB in 30 days for 5 € *Surf-Flatrate L: 500 MB in 30 days for 10 € *Surf-Flatrate XL: 1 GB in 30 days for 15 € After using the high speed data volume, speed is reduced to GPRS. The Flatrate M can be upsized by the add-on "SurfON Paket" for another 150 MB and 5 € only by calling 01805 543012. The calling costs are refunded on the Fyve account. 'Availability' *Fyve is an online only operator. (http://www.fyve.de). Online orders are only delivered to german addresses for a 5€ fee. *The start pack costs 9,95€ whether for miniSIM or microSIM, this includes 1 month of the "Viel-Surfer-Paket" (150MB) plus 5,00€ credit or 1 month of the "Flatrate-Paket" *Starter packs are offline available at filling stations (Shell, Esso, Agip, Jet), the drugstore chain Rossmann and at the shops of The Phone House (https://www.phonehouse.de/). *Reload: Any Vodafone refill vouchers can be used. They are widely available in kiosks, supermarkets or filling stations. 'SIM sizes' *mini and micro SIM available (according to website) 'Tethering' *Allowed (at least you are allowed to use an 3G stick) 'APN-Settings' *APN: web.vodafone.de *everything else empty / not requiered 'More Information' *Website: http://www.fyve.de/ *calling / SMS 0,09€ per minute or SMS to all German networks and several international landlines (see http://www.fyve.de/pages/faq?id=2) *to change your data package call 22922 *packages are not auto-renewed, when they expire you'll receive a SMS, just answer "JA" (yes) to renew simyo 'Maximum Transfer Speed' GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (7,2 Mbit/s). Simyo uses the network of german carrier E-plus, which has not the best coverage but good performance 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units) 'Data feature packs' *Flat Internet Optimum: 1 GB: €9.90 - lasts 30 days. Activate here (postpaid). You must pay via credit card, Lastschriftverfahren (direct debit from a German bank account) or you can buy callingcards form simyo at many retails stores to use it. You can also buy credit in many stores (for regular prepaid use) and filling stations (gas station/Tankstelle) and some vending machines. You can pay always with cash. Activation/deactvation of the 30d 1GB flat can also be done with the free calling number from simyo (1155) on your mobile phone. *Flat Internet Minimum: 100 MB: €4.90 - lasts 30 days - rules as described above for Flat Internet Optimum. *Flat Internet Maximum: 3 GB: €14.90 - lasts 30 days - rules as described above for Flat Internet Optimum. *Note: After reaching the Data limit specified for the above plans, you can keep surfing without any additional fees, but your connection speed will be throttled to GRPS speed. 'Availability' simyo.de is an online only operator. 'SIM sizes' micro SIM available (9,90 €) 'Tethering' Allowed (free). 'Technical details' *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: simyo *Password: simyo More information simyo - Handy für mobiles Internet einstellen simyo - Aufladung simyo - Der Handy Datentarif: Tarifoption Daten-1GB für mobiles Internet simyo - Preisliste für Mobilfunkdienstleistungen ALDI TALK mit MEDIONmobile 'Maximum Transfer Speed' GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (7,2 Mbit/s). Uses the network of E-Plus/BASE; not the best coverage but good performance. 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB. 'Data feature packs' *30 days: Unlimited Data Plan (after 150 MB: GPRS speed): €3.99 *30 days: Unlimited Data Plan (after 500 MB: GPRS speed): €6.99 *30 days: Unlimited Data Plan (after 1.5 GB: GPRS speed): €9.99 *30 days: Unlimited Data Plan (after 5 GB: GPRS speed): €14.99 *24 hours: Unlimited Data Plan (after 1 GB: GPRS speed): €1.99 How to activate the data packs *30 days data plan: Dial the following code: *121*004# (activate) *123# (check status of activation) *122# (cancel Data Pack after the present Data Pack expires) If you do not dial this code, Medion Mobile will automatically try to activate a new data plan after expiration of the present one. *24 hours data plan: : Enter the following APN settings (only valid for 24h data plan): : APN: tagesflat.eplus.de : User name: eplus : Password: gprs 'Availability' Available at any Aldi Store in Germany. Ask at the Point of sale (checkout). SIM Card available at €12.99, comes with €10 balance preloaded. 'SIM sizes' micro SIM available (15,34 €) but not at Aldi checkouts where only normal (mini) size is available. 'Tethering' Allowed (free). 'Technical details' *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs More information ALDI TALK mit MEDIONmobile (in German) Service Information Aufladeanleitung user guide price list FONIC 'Maximum Transfer Speed' GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (7,2 Mbit/s). Fonic uses the O2 network. 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB (in 100 KByte units). See link for more information. 'Data feature packs' *Day Flat (0:00 - 24:00) = 2.50€ (after 500MB per day, speed drops to 56Kbit/s). There's a max. charge of 25€ per month, so if you use it for 10 days, the remaining 20 days are free. This appears to be available on handsets as well as on the data stick although the Fonic website might suggest otherwise on some pages. **Text START TAGESFLAT to 36 642 (FONIC free shortcode) *Month Flat with 500 MB = 9.95€ - lasts 30 days. (after 500MB, speed drops to 56Kbit/s) **Text START HANDYINTERNET to 36 642 You will receive a confirmation SMS and you need to reply JA to that to confirm. You will then receive confirmation of your confirmation, then an SMS that your request is being processed, before final confirmation that the option is active (along with the end date in the case of Handy Internet Flatrate), or a message that you don't have enough credit. If you use the internet before getting final confirmation then it will be charged at the standard rate per MB. These options renew automatically if you have sufficient credit. Use STOP TAGESFLAT or STOP HANDYINTERNET to prevent them from renewing. If you exceed your bandwidth limit, the 56Kbit/s speed is usable for things like email and even maps without too much hassle, though performance won't be as snappy as you are used to. Web browsing will be rather slow and general performance slow enough to make tethering not generally worth the bother. Note: charges can be incurred almost as soon as you unlock your SIM and then some of the initial credit on the SIM (which is typically 10€) will be used e.g. for casual internet use at default rates (2.50€ per day for data stick or €0.24 per MB for handsets) and you may not have the minimum amount to start your monthly package! (you need to buy another voucher in that case). See also the main page for information about avoiding initial charges after inserting your new SIM. 'Availability' fonic.de SIMs are available online (if you have a German bank account) or can be bought (EUR 9.95) in any LIDL supermarket (There are 3000 LIDL stores in Germany and can be found in almost every mid size town). You can also get Fonic at many other retailers like DM, Kaufland, Real, Mueller, Rossmann etc. You can add €20 or €30 credit to your SIM card at most German gas Stations (especially JET), various stores (e.g. Lidl) (full Fonic partner list ), or online / via SMS if you have a German bank account. For most visitors to Germany the main online options for buying a SIM and topping up aren't available as they often require a German bank account or credit card, and so buying the SIM or top-up in person in a store is easiest. 'Activation' The SIM needs to be activated and unlocked before use. First of all you need to register, either over the phone or on the fonic.de website (look for the Freischalten link top right). It then takes a couple of hours for the activation to take effect. You will receive a welcome SMS from FONIC when this has happened. Then you can use the PIN on the back of the FONIC credit-sized card to unlock the SIM. The unlock won't work until the phone number has been activated. If you keep getting SMSs from FONIC saying that your SMS could not be sent then you are probably an iPhone user and FaceTime is trying to send its "hidden" SMS (usually to the UK) before the SIM has been activated. Be sure to turn FaceTime off since this message will take your credit below 9.95€ and you won't be able to subscribe to the HANDYINTERNET package should you want to. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM is used (can easily be cut down to a micro SIM with a pair of scissors if you have a micro-SIM template, or use a SIM cutter). Update 26 Aug 2011: the SIM in a Starterpaket bought today at Kaufland was normal (mini) size but with perforations to break out the micro-SIM if required. It seems like Fonic also have nano-SIM size . 'Tethering' Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: pinternet.interkom.de User name: (not required) *Password: (not required) 'Buying a SIM / Charging your balance out of Germany' You may be able to buy the SIM card outside of Germany, but be aware that the SIM will be deactivated if the welcome pack cannot be delivered to the German postal address you will need to specify. Or buy a pre-activated SIM. It is also possible to top-up your balance outside of Germany, by buying the amount you need using this link at aufladen.de and entering the code you receive in FONIC's web site (you need your phone number and PIN code). However note that payment methods generally require a German bank account, a German credit card or a PayPal account registered to a German address so this may not be of much use to residends of other countries. You can also top-up your balance via bank transfer from outside of Germany. For a detailed description follow this link. According to that page, the process may take a few days. 'More information' Fonic charges 9ct/min for all German, US and European landlines. SMS text messages cost 9ct (to German mobiles) and 19ct to international mobiles. Fonic does not charge for SMS messages used by Apple to activate iMessage, and calls to free (0800) numbers in Germany are also free. Incoming calls are always free. If you have balance in your account, the Fonic SIM will stay active for 1 year after the last time you used it. If you want to keep your SIM (and phone number) active for future travel, make sure you have some balance left in your account, and before the year ends simply use the SIM for a small amount (for example by sending SMS). This can be done also when outside of Germany. Another option is by charging your account (in principle this can also be done outside of Germany, but see the notes above for limitations). 'Tchibo mobil' Tchibo, a coffee house chain and MVNO on the O2 network with more than 1000 shops throughout Germany 'Maximum Transfer Speed' GPRS (64Kbit/s), EDGE (200Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (7,2 Mbit/s). Tchibo uses the O2 network. Default data rate 0,24 €/MB 'Data feature packs' *'DayFlat' - € 2.95 per calendar day (from 0:00 till 23:59) (after exceeding 1GB within a calendar day speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate L' - € 9.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 500MB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate XL' - € 19.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 5GB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) 'How to activate the data packs' As soon as the SIM is active and there's enough credit in your account data options can be activated... *by USSD-Menu: dial *104# and chose the desired data option from the menu or *by SMS: #send a text message to 7777 containing "START TAGFLAT" for the dayflat or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT2" for the 500 MB pack or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT" for the flatrate However subscription by SMS sometimes fails due to technical problems. If you receive a SMS stating the failure of the subscription ("Ihre DATAFLAT Bestellung war nicht erfolgreich. Bitte wenden Sie sich an unsere Kundenbetreuung unter 0179/64242 (5ct/Min)"), you need to subscribe by USSD-menu (*104#) or by calling customer care at 0179 64242. Activation of the data option will be confirmed by SMS within minutes, sometimes up to 24 hours. 'Availability' Tchibo SIMs are sold at Tchibo shops and online for € 9.95. During recurring promotions the Start-Paket price drops down to €1 or is free. (If free, then the account starts with a €1 credit.) Registration with an official ID card (a foreign passport is fine) and a German address is required, however the address will not be verified, so non-residents can provide their accommodation's address. Shipping outside Germany is not offered. 'SIM sizes ' Standard and Micro SIM is used 'Tethering' Allowed (free). 'APN Settings' *APN: webmobil1 User name: (not required) *Password: (not required) 'User Comments on Service' Aug-2012: Important: You need to buy Prepaid Simcard and NOT Smartphone Simcard(Requires german bank account). My tutorial, used on a smart phone: * Buy "Prepaid-SIM-Karte" and Prepaid Cash for your data package at Tchibo shop * Register online at: https://mobilfunk.tchibo.de/hilfe-services/sim-freischaltung/ and do NOT select internet option in registration, this will require a german bank account. * Wait 1-3 hours for registration to complete. * Insert SIM card in phone * Add the prepaid cash to the account, by doing as stated on the note with prepaid cash. * Now activate your data package as listed above either by sms or USSD-menu. Oct-2010: I was unable to get Tchibo to work with a jailbroken and ultrasn0w unlocked iPhone 3GS. The phone and SMS worked fine, but internet access did not. (Tchibo support has limited experience with the iPhone, so they weren't much help.) 'More information' Tchibo mobile - Alle Datentarife und Flatrates auf einen Blick Preisliste Tchibo mobile - Optionen: Mobiles Internet NetzClub A free ad sponsored SIM card with a 100mb flatrate per month without charge. As a subsidiary of O2, Netzclub uses O2 Germany's cellular network. Speed: up to 7,2 Mbit/s. After reaching 100mb a throttle is activated at 32 Kbit/s (half GPRS speed). Registration is only online possible. The card will be sent to any german adress completely free of any charge, except nano-SIMs which cannot be ordered with a new connection and which cost €10 as a replacement SIM card. SMS and calls to any german phone: 0,09 €/min SMS to all international phones: 0,19 € Calls to fixed lines in Europe, Turkey, Russia, any phones in USA and Canada: 0,09 €/min Calls to mobile phones in Europe, Turkey, Russia: 0,29 €/min Calls to any other international phone: 0,99 €/min There is no need to have credit to use the free 100mb-flatrate. To top up for calls/SMS, use o2 loop cashcards from 15€ or Tchibo cashcards (see Tchibo above) from 10€. To use bank transfer (from 0,01€), see this site (in german): http://www.prepaid-wiki.de/index.php5/NetzClub 'Tethering' Not Allowed (see Footnotes). https://www.netzclub.net NetzClub - Preisliste Mobilfunk NetzClub - Manuelle Handyeinstellungen blau.de 'Maximum Transfer Speed' *GPRS (56Kbit/s) *EDGE (220Kbit/s) *UMTS (384Kbit/s) *HSDPA+(7,2 Mbit/s - available in most areas of Germany) 'Default data rate' €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units). See link for more information. 'Data feature packs' *100 MB limited data flat for 30 days: €3,90 *24 hours unlimited data use: €2.40 *"Internet-Flat" - lasts 30 days, UMTS/HSDPA will be used up to a specified data-limit, after reaching that limit, there will be a downgarde to GPRS/EDGE (whichever is available in current cell site) **Internet-Flat 100MB €4,90 **Internet-Flat 1GB €9,90 **Internet-Flat 3GB €14.90 **Internet-Flat 5GB €19.80 *"EU Internet Package 50" - 50MB of data roaming in the EU for 7 days: €4,99 See Mobile Internet options (in German) for more information. 'Availability' blau.de post the SIM card to German addresses only, though you can request billing to a credit card, which can be any address (ie, does not have to be German). Starter packs containing a SIM card are also available from a large number of retailers, e.g. the Kaufland super market chain and the dm drugstore chain. However (as of 26 Aug 2011) only normal (mini) size SIM cards are available at retailers. Also the vouchers with €15 are available in those stores, which allows you to use the blau.de card exclusively with cash payments. The whole list and search for partner stores can be found here. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM is sent out; micro SIM available for €12.90 (see link ). 'Tethering' Allowed (free). See this page (in German, but Google does a good job on it, and there are plenty of pictures) for information on how to enable with an iPhone. 'Technical details' APN Settings *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus (also working: blau) *Password: gprs (also working: blau) APN Settings for "24h unlimited data use" feature *APN: tagesflat.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs The 24h unlimited data use feature does not need to be set up with blau.de - simply amend your APN settings and await a confirmation SMS message. 'More information' blau.de offer €10 to both you and a friend if you recommend a friend. Google Chrome does a good job of translating the website, which is entirely in German, automatically, if you are unable to understand it. klarmobil klarmobil is a reseller of Deutsche Telekom, Vodafone or O2 network. But every SIM is on one network only and cannot be changed. Their prepaid "Handy-Spar-Tarif" with the numbers beginning 0151, 0160, 0170, 0171, 0175 are on the network of Deutsche Telekom, the "Handy-Spar-Tarif" with numbers beginning 0152, 0162 and 0174 are on Vodafone network. The "Internet Dayflat" offer is on Vodafone only. 'Default data rate ' €0.49 / MB (in 100 kb units) for the offer on Vodafone. A "day flat" of 0.95 € for 24 hrs for offers on Deutsche Telekom network. Here the speed will be reduced to GPRS after using 25 MB. 'Data feature packs' *'on Vodafone: '"Internet-Flat 500": 500 MB in 30 days, then throttled to GPRS Speed for 9.95 €. *'on Deutsche Telekom: '"Internet-Flat 500" see above. Furthermore "Internet-Flat 200" with 200 MB high speed for 7.95 €/month and "Internet-Flat 1000" for 1 GB/Month and 12.95 €. Speed is reduced accordingly. Alternatively, a starter pack on Vodafone network can be activated as "Internet dayflat". This can not be changed to or from the "Handy-Spar-Tarif". Activation online, by phone or fax only. The "dayflat" has (in contrast to its name) 3 available rates which are only on the Vodafone network: *500 MB in 60 mins for 0.95 € *1 GB in 24 hrs for 2.45 € *3 GB in 30 days for 24.95 € 'Availability' Online on: http://www.klarmobil.de to be sent to a german address only. Klarmobil is sold offline at "real" supermarkets, "Müller" drugstores and the two electronic market chains "Saturn" and "Media Markt". If you want to be sure to get the right network with the right package, try to go to Saturn or Media Markt and let them configure it there. In other stores you are left to yourself. 'SIM sizes' you have either the choice of a regular SIM card, a micro-SIM or a nano-SIM when ordering online 'Tethering' ? 'APN Settings' *APN on Deutsche Telekom network: internet.t-d1.de *APN on Vodafone network: 'web.vodafone.de *APN on '''Vodafone network with "dayflat": '''event.vodafone.de More information If you don't use more than 3€ per Month they will charge 1€ per month for "administration".... congstar 'Maximum Transfer Speed *up to HSDPA (7,2Mbit/s), Congstar uses T-Mobile network which is very good in terms of speed and coverage 'Default Data Rate' *none, you need to buy a data packet 'Data Feature Packs' *congstar Surf Tagesflat **0,99€ / usage day - if you reach 200MB before the end of the calendar month, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink, you only pay for the days when you use data connection; *congstar Surf Flat Option 200 **7,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 200MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; *congstar Surf Flat Option 500 **9,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 500MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; *congstar Surf Flat Option 1000 **12,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 1000MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; *congstar Surf Flat Option 3000 **19,90€ / 30 days - if you reach 3000MB before 30 days end, the speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s downlink and 16Kbit/s uplink; 'Availability' *order online: http://www.congstar.de *many telecom shops, kiosks and these retail networks: combi, dm, real, Rossmann, Müller, extra/REWE, Kaufhof, Kloppenburg, Edeka Minden/NP, Metro Cash & Carry, Kaufland, RingfotoHändler, Woolworth, Praktiker; *upfront costs: 9,99€ for the prepaid package with mini/micro or nano SIM; 'SIM sizes' *mini, micro and nano SIM available (according to website) 'Tethering' *Allowed (at least you are allowed to use an 3G stick) 'More Information' *Website: http://www.congstar.de *calling / SMS 0,09€ per minute or SMS to all German networks; More information See the German prepaid wiki for more details on the full range of providers in Gremany (some details more or less up-to-date!). If like me you don't speak much German then use Google Chrome browser or Google Translate. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:O2